1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plugs and more particularly pertains to a new electrical plug for easily connecting to the electrical wires of an electrical cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plugs is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plugs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,384,559; 2,636,097; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,700; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,877; 4,841,332; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,125.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical plug. The inventive device includes a housing with a front face of the housing having a plurality of prongs extending therefrom. The housing has a plurality of elongate channels disposed therein. Each of the channels has a contact therein electrically connecting the respective channel to an associated prong. A fuse is disposed in the housing and is electrically connected between one of the contacts and its associated prong. The housing has a passage therein designed for extending therethrough an end of an electrical cord into the housing.
In these respects, the electrical plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily connecting to the electrical wires of an electrical cord.